mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New colors
After the vote, the transparency has been turned off. Now, the only thing we need to discuss are the colors. As Silesian proposed, we could have a white themed background or a variation of blue. Since it is agreed to use less colors, my proposal is to use colors like #F5DEB3, #FFDAB9 and #B0E0E6F. Any other proposals are welcome. Energy X ∞ 19:30, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Here are my propositions for colors. White background and blue as main (theme) color. There is one purple i-box too. Please do NOT choose only the color, but comment the infobox layout too. We'll unificate them. Please comment colors and layouts separately (e.g. I like this layout IBOX1b, but the colors should be shades of green). If you prefered one of current infoboxes or infobox style from other wikis, please let us know. --Silesian (talk) 19:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :: The blue colour is nice - less sharp than the purple one. Making them blue looks like it will look good. :: I think the text should be centered, like in the third-to fifth boxes. ::I'm afraid I can't see the difference between IBox2 and IBox2b.Narve (talk) 19:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::IBOX2b has left column in different shade of blue. --Silesian (talk) 19:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that white is probably the ideal background color, and I think that blue should be the main color. I think that the infoboxes should all generally be one color, and I'm fond of the color and format of 1B, though I like the centering of text from Ibox2. When it comes to navboxes, my opinion is a little different -- I think that there should be colors for the various factions of different games as well as a main color (I guess more blue?) for more neutral nav templates. Conveniently, we were just having this discussion on this page, so I guess there's my position on the matter if you wanted that. 20:01, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, the IBOX2b is a good infobox to use. One thing remains uncertain - at the right upper part of the infobox is the icon of the faction. The color is neat, but one thing remains - what of infoboxes like these? There are a lot of parameters, and I fear they'd be very long. Energy X ∞ 20:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::It has only 2 more parameters than standard CreatureStats. It's cca 1,5 cm more. --Silesian (talk) 20:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::The icon of the faction was my suggestion -- it's not a required feature, and the template is designed to replace it with the game icon should no faction be applicable. Icons for the Ubisoft continuity are easy to pick out from their site -- the site practically throws its faction icons at you. It's the previous games that are a little bit harder to select for. I guess it's something that will need discussed. 20:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, faction icon (and second box for centering at all) was Jims idea (all rights reserved). I made new variation of IBOX2b, which is centered. I had center only left column, it can be centered all. --Silesian (talk) 07:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, there is not much more to be said, so if there is not any opposition, I say we can give IBOX2b a shot. The only thing left is to choose the colors. Does anyone else have a color palette proposal? Energy X ∞ 19:53, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly, if you want IBOX2b, you'll have to add to Wikia.css (and I think that to Monobook.css as well, but not that sure about it) in section .infobox.bordered th { } parameter padding: 0.2em;. Not sure what it will do with other infoboxes though. So maybe I can create all used i-boxes in IBOX2b style first after all. --Silesian (talk) 08:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC) And what of the background color? Also, I found another background image we could use. I could just cut it so that the Clash of Heroes part is removed. Energy X ∞ 10:55, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well if the main color would be blue (as in future infoboxes) than background should be white. This bg image is quite good, but it needs to cut off the empty space left of dragons, cause middle of image would not be seen (no transparency) so important is only edges. There is other issue. This image is "quite" red and I am not so sure how it will match with blue infoboxes. Red and blue are very contrasty (red is archetype of "warm" color and blue of "cold" color) --Silesian (talk) 11:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, as mentioned, I'm thinking white for background color. 12:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I have looked into the matter more and found this one as well. And seems there is no opposition, I will insert the white color soon enough. Energy X ∞ 18:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Most of the action in that one is in the middle, the bit nobody will see. =( 18:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll write in for this as a background image, only issue being the resolution. 18:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I have no problem with it. --Silesian (talk) 18:38, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::There seem to be a lot of characters and with the transparency turned off, many are not seen. Energy X ∞ 14:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, yeah, unseen things in the middle are going to be an issue with any given image choice made, but I figured there's enough going on that the guys in the middle won't be too missed. (Even if it's Kha-Beleth.) 14:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) As I sad on the chat: This one can be used too. On the left edge you will see minotaur, on the right edge you will see Radiant Glory and Imperial Griffin. And it's actual.--Silesian (talk) 14:22, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :The one I mentioned is, too, it's on their site and everything, under the "Official" section of images :( 14:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. I don't have problem with it. --Silesian (talk) 14:42, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed, but this messes up the colors we have just recently set up. Energy X ∞ 17:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::How? --Silesian (talk) 17:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC)